My First Kiss Went A Little Like This
by Crazygurl5and11
Summary: Katie is thinking she will never going to get her first kiss. Can her brothers and a certain boy change her mind?
1. We Meet For The First Time

**I was thinking the other day...Katie hasn't had her first kiss on the show. So I thought...Story opportunity. :D Hope you guys like it. Katie is 15.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or anything else possibly mentioned.**

* * *

**Katie POV **

Is there something wrong with me. All my friends have had there first kiss, I haven't. Now see I don't go to the Palm Woods School anymore, I couldn't nail a audition. I convinced my Mom to send me to Hollywood High School. Let me tell you there were lots of cute boys. Although it seemed none of the boys liked me. I'm the tomboy of the school, I wan't afraid to get a little roughed up. There were also lots of mean girls, what was worse was I was the main target.

"Well if it isn't Katie Knight." Christine stated. She was the queen bee of the school, everyone wanted to be her. She was pretty, had the best clothes and had her hair done 2 times month.

"Hi, Christine." I said with a smile. My brothers always said to kill people with kindness. Although you probably know my brothers as Big Time Rush. So James, Carlos and Logan are my blood brothers, but who cares. My mom adopted them when they were...I think...4 or 5. James's parents abused him since the day he was born. Carlos parents were drug addicts, they actually tried to have him smoke or drink when he was 3! Logan's parents just weren't mentally stable, they ironically both diagnosed with depersonalization.

"Well, how is you and your pathetic self doing today?" She asked me with a high pitched squeaky tone.

"Good, how are you? Have you scheduled your nose job yet?" That must have set her off, because the next thing I knew. I was thrown against the locker, hard.

"Just in time, babe. Thank you." She said sweetly. I got up holding the back of my head, only to fall on the ground again. I must have gotten a concussion I was really dizzy and everything was spinning. Although I could make out someone standing next to Christine. It was probably her boyfriend Aaron. He was the baseball star of the school, he ruled the school. Like Troy Bolton does in High School Musical, only he was a egoistic self-aborsebed jerk.

"Well, now she knows what happens if she messes with my girl." He said right before he kissed her.

"Well, I've gotta go. I'm late for my mani pedi. Love you!" She waved flirtatiously. After she left, Aaron yanked me up by my hair and pinned me up against the lockers.

"Well now that's she's gone." He started to lean in for a kiss. I pushed him away.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Well, you're hot and I want a kiss."

"No."

"What did you just say?" He growled at me.

"I said no!" I was terrified of what was going to happen next. I stood my ground though, I never liked to show any emotion that's probably why I'm so good at poker.

"Well, I know what's wrong, you've never kissed a boy before. Here let me help you." He leaned in again. I ducked causing him to kiss the locker instead and I ran. I ran until I reached the bleachers. I started to cry, I was terrified.

"Hey are you ok?" Someone asked me. I turned around to find my crush. Cameron Anderson, the varsity quarterback. He was 5' 11", brown hair, and baby blue eyes. He was wearing his letterman jacket, a simple pair of Levi's, and tennis shoes. I figured from all the verbal abuse at school he would never go for someone like me. I mean what kind of boy would I was fat, ugly, and would end up a old single lady with lots of cats. He head everything going for him. He was popular, smart, and a incredible athlete.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Hey, your Katie right?" I nodded.

"Well, I was just heading home. Do you need a ride?"

"No, I can walk."

"I insist. I'll be fun." He said with a million dollar smile and held his hand out for me to take. I put my hand in his and I felt sparks fly, or maybe it was something else. I shrugged it off. I was really cold, so I curled myself up into a ball.

"Are you cold?" I shook my head, not wanting to make him pity me. The next thing I knew he put his letterman jacket around my shoulders. He escorted me to his silver 2012 Audi R8 GT. He opened the door for me and helped me in. I got that tickle in my stomach when you like someone. He closed the door and walked over to the drivers seat, he started the car. The speaker filled the area with You Don't See Me by Josie and the Pussycats. Cameron did something I would never expect, he took my hand in his. It made the car ride a little awkward, when that song was over. Tickets by Maroon 5 came on he started to tap his thumb on my hand. He then smiled and started to sing in obnoxiously, I couldn't help but laugh.

"You think that's funny?"

"Well, the way you are singing it makes it funny."

"Aww, you hurt my feelings."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I just wanted to see your smile...it's beautiful." He gave me a smile. I felt my face get really hot, I turned my head so he wouldn't see.

"Well, here you are. See you at school. This is your house?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." I said. You see my brothers decided to buy a mansion. As much as they loved the Palmwoods, they felt they needed to get out of there. It was the home for the future famous. They are famous, they are known worldwide. Although no one knew they were my brothers at my school. "Thanks for the ride." I started to get out of the car, when I realized I still had his jacket on. "Oh, here is your jacket back."

"Keep it. It looks better on you." He smiled at me. I smiled back and shut the door softly, I stood there and watched him drive away. I walked into the house and heard.

"I WON YOU LOST!"

"STOP BRAGGING!"

"NOPE! I WON YOU LOST!" Then there was a loud crash heard from upstairs. The guys were home and were probably wrestling.

"Who's jacket is that?" I jumped and turned around to find James. He was leaning against the doorway with a mug in his hand. He started to walk closer to me and looked at the front. "Who is Carter Anderson? Wait, isn't that the boy you have a crush on?"

"No." I said a little to quickly.

"Katie?"

"James, I just need to be left alone." I said as my voice cracked. I turned and ran up to my room. I ran and jumped on my bed and buried my head in pillows. My door opened and I felt the bed shift as someone sat down next to me. I looked up to find Kendall sitting next to me and Logan behind him. I turned my head to find James and Carlos on the other side.

"What's wrong Baby Sister?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?" Logan asked me.

"Yeah, just a stressful day at school."

"Do you wanna talk about Katie-Kat." Carlos said as he sat next to me and gave me a hug, I shook my head. James then took me from Carlos.

"Now can we get a smile or a giggle."

"No." I hid my head in his shoulder. He started to poke my sides and I started to squirm and giggled in his arms. He set me down on the bed and started to tickle me.

"James...stop!" I said through my laughter.

"Gotcha." He said and gave me a smile as he poked my stomach and I smiled.

"Well I'm pretty drained, can I just go to bed." They all nodded their heads and kissed me goodnight. I changed into shorts and a tank top, although I took Cameron's jacket and slept in it. I stared at the ceiling wondering what the future was going to hold?

* * *

**Well what do you think should I continue? Or should I finish My Best Friend first? Please let me know.**

**Please Review :)**

**With lots of love,**

**Crazygurl5and11**


	2. The Invitation

**Well thanks to everyone who has favorited, reviewed or alerted this story. Thanks so much, I love you guys. Also I didn't know what to do with My Best Friend anymore so I deleted it. Which means I can focus on this story instead.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or anything else possibly mentioned.**

* * *

**Katie POV **

I woke up the next morning to that wonderful smell of James's breakfast buffet. He always had waffles, pancakes, fruit, fresh squeezed orange juice, sausages, bacon and rolls. It was always delicious. James always cooks breakfast, which means Carlos takes dinner. We were always on our own for lunch. I pulled myself out of my bed, I felt the carpet drag and slide under my barefeet as I walked into my closet. I finally decided to a short sleeve yellow burnout tee with a pink tank top under it, and a pair of Bailey jeans. I freshened up and went downstairs before Kendall, Logan and Carlos ate all the breakfast.

"Good morning Katie." Carlos stated. The rest of the guys looked up at me and gave me a smile.

"Morning Boys." I grabbed a plate and had some waffles, fruit, and some orange juice.

"Feeling better?" Logan asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Hey, when did you guys have your first kiss."

"13." Logan said.

"12." Carlos said.

"Mine was with Jo, so 16." Kendall said.

"6" James said quietly. None of us surprised, he has always been and always will be a ladies man.

"Why Katie?" Kendall asked.

"I was just wondering, I was asked by a fangirl yesterday on my way to school. Well I better get going. Love you guys." I finished breakfast and kissed them each goodbye and grabbed my stuff.

"Bye, Baby Sister. We love you to." Kendall said as I felt. I started to walk to the bus stop, when I heard a car behind me. I moved to the side of the road, the car pulled up next to me. It was Cameron.

"Hey, need a ride?"

"No, I'm ok with the bus."

"Nonsense, come on." He waved me in and leaned over to open the door for me. I was jumping for joy inside, but I quietly got inside. I realized I forgot his jacket in my room.

"I'm sorry. I forgot your jacket."

"It's fine, I don't need it right now. So how'd last night go?"

"Fine. How was the rest of your night."

"Not to bad." He grabbed my hand again. "I'm having a little thing at my house on after the game tomorrow. I was wondering...do you wanna come?"

"I don't know, can I ask my family first?" He smiled at me. We pulled into the school parking lot. "Well I guess, I'll see you around." I said getting out of the car. He pulled me back in the car.

"Do you need a ride home? I really like riding with you."

"No, my brother's are picking me up after school."

He got a disappointed look in his eyes. "Oh ok." We got out of the car. Cameron was attacked by his teammates immediately, and dragged off. Leaving me at the car. I got a bunch of weird looks, I just hugged my books to my chest and said "Bye Cameron." before walking to my locker.

I reached my locker and a piece of paper fell out. I picked it up to read it

_You better stay away from Cameron, if you know what's good for you! _

Who could have possibly have written this. I mean it's not like Cameron and I are dating or anything. We really aren't hanging out in public either. It's just him offering me rides and I guess inviting me to parties, but nothing that really made me deserve this.

_*~Riiiiiiinnnnngggg~* _

There was the bell for homeroom. I grabbed the things I needed out of my locker and headed to homeroom. When I got there I took my usual spot in the back. See I really didn't have any friends, I was pretty much invisible. Although something changed that day, Cameron walked in. He started to look around, he saw me and flashed me a smile. I looked down hoping nobody noticed. What made it even worse is he decided to sit next to me.

"Hey."

I gave him a simple wave and turned my attention back to the teacher. After the bell rung for the next class, I hurried out of the class to my locker. I had a small poster of the guys in my locker, they always brought a smile to my face when I saw them. Another note fell out:

_Don't get ideas Cameron is mine. Besides how can you think he would fall for someone like you. _

I looked around to find Cameron laughing and joking around with his team, he caught my eyes and flashed me a smile and nodded his head. I looked away and just sighed knowing the note was right, he would never go for someone like me.

"Katie. How are you today? I wish I could pull off the bed head look like you." Christine and her posse said as they walked up to me. Ok that one hurt a little bit, I took time to make myself look nice for school. I guessed I should have realized it didn't matter, I would make an impression on anyone.

"Hi, Christine." I said blankly.

"Well what are you doing after school? Going home to the zoo?"

"No my brothers are picking me up after school." I said shutting my locker. Although Christine's second in command, Amelia looked in my locker. They saw the poster of the boys.

"So your a fan of Big Time Rush?" I simply nodded. "Have you ever seen them in concert?" I nodded again. "Well, good luck meeting them. They probably wouldn't even look in your direction." Christine spat at me, she then took the poster and ripped it to shreds. They pointed and laughed at me and walked away, I picked up the pieces and threw them in the trash on my way to class.

The rest of the day. I was teased and tormented by Christine and her little posse. The final bell finally wrung, I headed to my locker and put everything in my backpack. Someone came and leaned against the locker next to mine.

"Are you sure you don't need a ride home?" Cameron asked me.

"No, I'm getting picked up by my brothers."

"Well, how about I walk with you out to the parking lot and see if they are here to pick you up, if not I'll bring you home?"

"Ok."

We walked out together, and I saw James parked in their usual spot. Each one of my brothers picked me up in the same spot.

"Well, I see my brothers. I'll ask them about the party tonight and let you know in home room tomorrow." I smiled at him.

"Nonsense, I'll give you my number and you can let me know tonight." He said as he took my hand and wrote his number on my palm. I could feel my brothers eye on me, as we speak. "There." He smiled at me again. He started to walk to his car, I got to the car.

"Was that Cameron?" He asked with a smile. I just rolled my eyes in response.

"Let's just go home. I've got homework."

He just sighed, he was the only one of my brothers I could talk about this stuff with. Kendall would freak out and say I'm to young to date. Carlos would be afraid he was gonna lose me and start to cry and beg me not to date. Logan would just give me all the data about dating, to make sure I was safe. I mean when I was 13 and went on my date with Kyle, James totally freaked out. He started to realize, I'm gonna grow up one day. He is still really overprotective, but he will let me date. We pulled in the driveway and I went to the living room. Kendall, Carlos and Logan were playing MW3.

"Hey guys." They paused the game and looked at me.

"What's up Katie-Bug?" Carlos asked me.

"So there is this party tomorrow at a football players house...can I go?" I said the last part really quietly.

"No." Kendall said.

"Ok." I said and walked up to my room. I shut the door and stared homework, I work better with music. I turned my iPod on and Lonely by Akon came on. About 5 minutes later, I heard knock on my door.

"Come in." It was James.

"Sorry Kendall won't let you go to the party. Is Cameron having a party, after the game?" I nodded my head.

"Well I'll talk to him about it. KENDALL!" He yelled.

"What are you doing?"

"Just wait."

"What's up?" Kendall asked as he walked in my room.

"I think we should let Katie go to the party."

"Why, James there are going to be boys at this party."

"Has Katie ever had a friend over, or been to a friends house. We've talked about it and we are all worried she is all alone in school." The guys don't know I don't have any friends and I am alone in school.

"That's just because she..."

"What Kendall."

"She has to have her phone on her at all times and has to be home at midnight."

"Thank you Kendall." I said.

"James, can I talk to Katie privately?" James got up and left.

"Katie, are you doing ok in school?"

"I'm getting all A's."

"That's great, but friends wise."

"...Yeah."

"Katie the guys and I worry about you. Why don't you have friends over or ever get invited to go anywhere." I shrugged to answer his question.

"Kendall, I have a lot of homework to do." He got the hint I didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"Well the guys and I love you Baby Sister." I smiled at him to let him know I loved him to.

Once he left, I texted Cameron I could come. I mentioned I had to be home at 12.

_Great. The party is gonna be even better. Don't worry I'll drive you home. Can't wait :) _

I smiled, but wiped it off my face as soon as I realized it. He would never fall for me. I'm just gonna have to keep telling myself that until I believe it.

* * *

**Well the next chapter is the party? How is it gonna go?**

**Well here is the mansion www dot homes dot com slash listing/163289942/256_Copa_De_Oro_Road_LOS_ANGELES_CA_90077**

**These 3 are Katie's room.**

**www dot pbteen dot com slash shop/teen-rooms/study-furniture/envsb-beadboard-pool-study/**

**www dot pbteen dot com slash shop/teen-rooms/teen-lounge-rooms/envsb-cushy-beadboard-lounge/**

**www dot pbteen dot com slash shop/teen-rooms/girls-bedroom-furniture/envsb-oxford-peace-bedroom/**

**Please Review?**

**With lots of love,**

**Crazygurl5and11**


	3. The Party

**Thanks for making this my most successful yet. I love you all! Also I changed my mind on the house, it was to far away from the school. So I moved them. Links are at the bottom. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or anything else possibly mentioned.**

* * *

**Katie POV **

"JAMES!" I yelled throughout the mansion. I couldn't figure out what to wear to Cameron's party. I mean I wanted to make a impression, but I didn't want to stand out. Cameron told me he would pick me up, he was going to be here any minute. I was in my closet, clothes were everywhere on the floor.

"Yeah Katie. What the-" He said as he looked around my closet.

"I need your help. I don't know what to wear. I don't want to stand out but I want to make an impression."

"Stop and sit. I will see what I can do." After a while he found some stuff and had me try it on, I tried on about 4 before I found the perfect one. "Now for hair and makeup." I sat still while he did his handywork. So many people think he's gay, but his mom in a beauty consultant...what do you expect.

"There, you look stunning."

"Not to much, right?"

"Nope, it's perfect. At least it would catch my eye." He smiled at me. I turned my head, so he couldn't see me blushing.

"Hey, it's ok. Your nervous. I get it," He held his arm out to me, so he could escort me downstairs. "The guys are waiting." I rolled my eyes and put my eyes in his. I walked down the stairs, to find the guys waiting. It was like, I was going to prom for the first time. They had camera's and happy go lucky grins on their faces.

"Katie, you look amazing."

"Thank you." Cameron pulled up. "Well, I got to go. Cameron's here. I've got my phone." I kissed them goodbye. I walked out and found Cameron, waiting outside the gate. Yes, we have a gated house, Gustavo insisted because of Paparazzi and fans. He was arguing with the gate keeper.

"Charles, he's with me."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Knight. I didn't know."

"It's fine Charles, you can repay me by calling me Katie."

"Can't do that. Sorry." He said as he gave me a apologetic smile. I climbed in Cameron's car.

"Katie, you look really good."

"So do you."

"No, I don't I just got back from the game."

"I'm sorry I didn't come."

"It's fine. You have to come to the homecoming game, and then the dance afterwards."

"Not really my thing."

"Please, it's so much fun."

"I'll think about it."

"Good, well we should head to my house. No one is going to be there yet. So we can hang out. After I shower of course." I was going to hang out at Cameron's house before everyone got there. I really hope nothing major happened.

"Ok, sounds good. Is anyone going to be home."

"Well my older brothers and sisters have families and college, but my mom and dad will be there getting the party ready."

"You have older brothers and sisters?"

"Yeah, I'm the baby. Well first there is Carter he is 26, Alli is 23, Colton he is 20, and my youngest older sibling Alex she is only 18. She started college this year. Carter has a little boy who is 8 and girl who is 4. Alli just had a little girl who is 1 year."

"Your house must be pretty noisy when everyone is over."

"It gets pretty hectic, but it's a lot of fun. What about our family?" Ok how am I going to do this, I don't want him to know about my brothers and them being famous and all that jazz.

"I have 4 older brothers. They are all 21."

"Are they quads?"

"No, long story short. My biological brother had 3 best friends and my parents found out 1 was getting abused, another one's parents were drug addicts and alcoholics, and the other one had parents with dangerous mental conditions. So they adopted them."

"You live with your brothers and mom and dad."

"No, my parents pasted away a couple years ago."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's ok, nobody does."

"Well, here we are." He said as he pulled into his driveway. It was a really nice house. I got out of the car and followed him in.

"Mom. Dad. I'm home."

"Kitchen, sweetheart." He motioned me to follow him in the kitchen. His mom and dad were behind the counter of the island preparing for the party food.

"Mom, Dad, this is Katie she is a friend from school."

"Is she a special friend?"

"Moommm." He whined and blushed at the same time. I smiled into my shoulder.

"It's wonderful to meet you Katie." His dad held his hand for me to shake.

"The pleasure is all mine." I said as I took his hand to shake it.

"Cam, why don't you go shower. We will get to know Katie better." He turned around and gave me a worried look. He left for his room.

"Katie, dear. Please sit." His mom motioned me to down in the island chairs. "So tell me about yourself."

"What would you like to know."

"Well, where do you live."

"I live in Bel-Air."

"Really? Cameron had a girlfriend from Bel-Air, she was a case. Stuck up, spoiled rotten and cold hearted. I never knew what he say in her. Thankfully he didn't date her very long. Who do you live with?"

"My four older brothers."

"Sounds pretty crazy. How old are they."

"They are all 21. One is my biological brother the other were all adopted."

"What about your mother and father."

"My mother died in a car crash when I was 12. My father died serving our country."

"I'm sorry sweetie. I didn't know. What are your brothers names."

"Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos."

"As Big Time Rush." What was I suppost to tell her.

"Honey, personal." Her husband reminded her.

"So right, so how did you and Cameron meet."

"I had a hard day at school, he found me in the bleachers at the football field. He offered a ride to my house and then school the next day."

"How sweet. Well if you need anything just call Cameron, I think he likes you. He has never acted this way with a girl before." I smiled. Just then Cameron walked in.

"Did they embarrass me?"

"No, your mom and I had the same conversation we did on the way here."

"Oh, come on let's go in my room." I got a little nervous.

"Door open." His parents informed us.

"Of course." He took my hand and led me upstairs to his room. His room was pretty big, nothing compared to mine. I don't mean to sound spoiled, but it's true. I have a bigger room than I need.

"I like your room."

"Thanks."

"If you don't mind me asking. How did your parents die?"

"My mom died in a car crash, when I was 12. My father died serving our country when I was 8." He pulled me in a hug.

"I'm sorry, Christine treats you like she does."

"I'm used to it by now."

"Hey, do you want to sit with my teammates and I at lunch. So Christine doesn't pick on you anymore."

"I don't know." I said nervously.

"Well let me know when you make a decision." I just looked at my hands. "Hey, cheer up. It's going to be a fun night." He started to poke my sides. I tried my best to hold in the giggles, although I squirmed.

"Your ticklish." He asked me with a mischievous smile. I shook my head. "So I can do this and you won't laugh or squirm." He said as he pulled me into him and started to tickle my sides. I tried so hard to hold back, but I eventually lost it. I started to laugh and squirm.

"Stop, Cameron."

"Are you cheered up, yet?" I shook my head. "Well, then no!" He moved to my stomach and I started to laugh uncontrollably and thrash in his arms.

"Cameron, come help." His dad yelled from downstairs.

"Your lucky. Now come on let's go help my parents."

We headed downstairs. Cameron and his dad put up everything, while Mrs. Anderson and I set up all the food and decorations. We had a lot of fruit, a pasta dish with tomato sauce, coleslaw, and dessert decorations. They were arranged by hand by Cameron's mom.

"You should open a catering busines Mrs. Anderson."

"Please call me Michelle. Thank you sweetheart. Cameron should bring you around more often." I blushed.

The doorbell rang. "Guests are here." Cameron and I went to answer the door, we found the team at the door. "Hey guys, this is Katie."

"What's up." One of them said as he stepped forward to give me a high five. I gave him one, he dragged me away and brought me outside. "What's going on between you and Cameron."

"Nothing, he has given me a few rides. That's it."

"Ok, I can tell something more will happen soon. Do you want something to drink?" I shook my head. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." He grabbed a can of punch. There wasn't any pop, because of sports. Other guests started to arrive and I started to mingle a little bit. Then Christine arrived and she spotted Cameron.

"Cammy. Baby how are you?" She flung herself onto him. He gently pushed her off. "Christine, we broke up remember?"

"I miss you." She started to walk her fingers up his chest.

"Well, that's nice. Although I don't miss you." She pretended to look hurt. "How can you not miss me?"

"I just don't ok. I like someone else."

"Oh well, I will get you back one day. Just you wait." With that she spun with her hair spinning and walked away with her nose in the air. Then Cameron motioned me over to him.

"How's it going." I gave him a thumbs up. "Well, this are my best friend, you've already met William, this is Jordan and Dylan."

"Hi." I said quietly.

"We've heard a lot about you." Cameron gave them a glare. I smiled while looking at the floor.

"Katie, sweetheart. Do you mind helping me with something." Michelle asked me.

"No, of course not." I smiled and followed her into the kitchen. "What do you need help with?"

"Well, nothing. I just wanted to pull you away to ask you to join us for dinner one night. You are such a sweetheart, we would love to have you back."

"I will ask my brothers. I will let you know."

"Oh, your brothers can come to." My brothers coming to a boy's house. Not going to happen.

"They are normally pretty busy, so we'll see."

"Ok, dear. I should probably let you get back to the party." I nodded and gave her a smile.

I turned around to find Christine giving me a death glare. I proceeded with the party. I was sitting with Cameron and his friends on the patio furniture. "I'm going to get something to drink. Do you guys want anything?" They all wanted some punch, I got up and went over to get there drinks.

"So little pathetic Katie thinks she can date Cameron."

"No, we are just friends."

"Why is he all over you tonight then?"

"He knows I'm not very comfortable here."

"Aww, how sweet. Do you like pasta." She then grabbed some the pasta pot and dumped it all over me. I looked down in disbelif. "Wait. I'm missing the sauce." She took the bowl of tomato sauce and poured it all over me. People started to point and laugh at me, some even started to take pictures. Cameron broke through the crowd and picked me up bridal style and brought me back to his room.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied.

"Let's get you into some clean clothes." He gave me a pair of his sweatpants and a t-shirt. I went into the bathroom, when I got out I found him waiting for me.

"Can you just bring me home?"

"Of course." He grabbed my hand and led me to his car. The car ride was pretty quiet until Cameron broke the silence.

"I'm really sorry about Christine. I shouldn't have invited her."

"It's fine."

"No it's not Katie. Since I invited Christine you got embarrassed and your outfit ruined."

"Cameron, you wouldn't have known this was going to happen. I don't really care about that outfit anyway."

We pulled in my driveway.

"Katie, if there is anything I can do. Let me know ok. I'll pick you up tomorrow and we can hang out at my house. Just us."

"Sure, my brothers are going to be gone. Can you pick me up around 10."

He kissed my hand. "See you then. I'm really sorry."

"It's fine, see you tomorrow." I walked toward the house and waved goodbye. He smiled and waved back, he started to drive off. The guys were waiting for me.

"Katie, your home early. Why are you in different clothes."

"I don't want to talk about it." I started to walk up to my room. I slipped my pajamas on and brushed my teeth and sat in bed and played on my phone. I heard a knock in my door. "Can we come in?"

"Sure." The door opened and Carlos and James came in.

"Do you want to talk about it." I sighed and decided to tell them the story.

"So Christine was jealous that Cameron wanted to hang out with me all night. Mrs. Anderson made fruit, pasta and dessert art. Christine decided to get back at me by covering me in pasta and tomato sauce. Cameron gave me some clean clothes and I asked him to take me home. He wants to make it up to me by having me over at his house tomorrow. Is it ok if I go?"

"Of course it is Katie." They said as they pulled me in a hug. "We are sorry about the party."

"I'm fine. I really just want to go to bed."

"Ok, we understand. Good night bug, I love you." James said as he kissed my cheek.

"I love you to Katie Cake." Carlos said giving my other cheek.

"I love you to boys." I kissed there cheeks.

They left and turned off the lights. I turned my head into my pillows and just cried. What did I ever do to Christine that made me deserve all this. I hope tomorrow with Cameron was going to be fun.

* * *

**Poor Katie :'( Anyway Cameron and Katie day together will go good. :)**

**Links:**

**Katie's outfit www dot evanity dot come slash new/outfits/look-7 dot html**

**Cameron's house ****www dot realtor dot com slash realestateandhomes-detail/256-Copa-De-Oro-Rd_Los-Angeles_CA_90077_M10618-01490**

**Katie's house www dot homes dot com slash listing/170219988/1116_Linda_Flora_Dr_LOS_ANGELES_CA_90049**

**Cameron's room www dot pbteen dot com slash shop/teen-rooms/boys-bedroom-furniture/envsb-paramount-madras-bedroom/**

**Thanks for reading please let me know what you thought by reviewing**

**With lots of love, **

**Crazygurl5and11**


	4. Hanging Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or anything else possibly mentioned.**

* * *

**Katie POV**

"Katie, get up!" Logan said firmly. I groaned and buried myself further into my pillows. Then a pillow hit my back, "Get up Baby Sister."

"NO!" I yelled through my pillows.

"You're asking for it." Logan said.

"We know how to wake you up." James said. I knew what was going to happen, but I didn't care. I felt both my ankles being grabbed and hands creeping around my sides, under my stomach and behind my knees. They started to move slowly and then started to pick speed. My soft giggles turned into full blown laughter as my most ticklish spots were attacked all at once by 40 fingers. I shot up in bed, they kept going. They flipped me around so I was on my back.

"IM AWAKE!" I yelled through my laughter, which was hard to do.

"Good morning, Katie." Logan said as he kissed my cheek, the rest of the boys followed. I sat indian style and crossed my arms, with my bottom lip out. "Don't make us tickle you again." James started to poked my stomach, I immediately laughed and pushed this arms aways.

"Now Katie, we know you are hanging out with Cameron today..." Kendall started. "We want you to have a good time, but.." Carlos said. "Don't do anything you regret later, although..." Logan said. "Have fun." James said.

"Ok boys. Now leave so I can get dressed." I shooed them out of my room. I grabbed a plain long sleeve brown shirt, bke jeans, and nike tennis shoes. I straightened my hair and put a little mascara on. I walked downstairs, and found Kendall and Logan made breakfast, it actually looked pretty good. I started eating breakfast, when I was grabbed around the waist and spun around in a circle.

"Katie loves me more. Right, Katie?" Carlos asked me.

"No, she loves me." Logan said grabbing me and running out of the kitchen. I started to laugh at my brothers dorkiness. "No, she doesn't. I'm her biological brother." Kendall said, as he ran next to Logan and grabbed me. He ran outside with me and set me down by a tree. He put his pointer finger to his lips, "Wait here." He said before he ran off somewhere. I sat down and played with the freshly cut grass around me. All of a sudden I felt a hand on my shoulder, I was about to scream but a hand went over my mouth. It was James. He motioned for me to follow him. I just wanted to go to Cameron's house. Wait, maybe this is their way of stalling me from going to his house. I followed James for a while and then made a break for it. I ran until I reached the house.

"Hey! She escaped." I heard the guys yell. I knew they were running after me. I ran into the living room and hid behind the couch. I stayed as quiet as I could.

"Where did she go?" I heard Kendall ask.

"How am I suppost to know?" Carlos exclaimed.

"Split up." Logan stated.

It was about 5 minutes and I saw James pop out on the other side of the couch. "I found her." He yelled throughout the house. He grabbed me before I could run again. He sat down on the couch with me on his lap. The rest of the guys came and huddled around James and I.

"What do you guys think we should do with her." Logan asked.

"I think we should do what we normally do." Kendall stated as he poked my stomach. I squealed and pushed his hand away. That didn't work, since I was being held on James's lap he started to poke my stomach. I started to laugh and then I heard a horn from outside. Carlos ran to see who it was.

"Cameron's here." James stopped poking my stomach. I jumped off his lap and ran to grabbed my bag from my room.

"Bye guys. Cameron's dropping me off at 9." I told them as I opened the door.

"Your forgetting something." Logan pointed out. I smiled and sighed, gave them each a kiss goodbye. "Why do they have to grow up so fast." I heard Kendall say right before I shut the front door.

Cameron was just got out of his car, probably to knock on the door. He saw me and smiled.

"Good morning."

"Morning."

"Are you ready for a day of fun?"

"Yeah, it's better than being home alone." I smiled at him.

"Well let's go then." He said as he opened the door for me. I slid in, he ran around to the driver's side. He started to the car and Best Love Songs by T-Pain was on the radio. I started to bob my head and he started to sing.

* * *

**Cameron's POV (You guys are going to love this) :)**

I was so happy Katie and I were spending the day together. She was honestly the most beautiful girl, I've ever seen. Her brown eyes are amazing. What hurts me the most was how she was treated at our school. Christine bullies her to much and she doesn't fight back. She is so alone. I'm gonna fix that. She is a really sweet girl and I love that about her.

* * *

**Katie POV **

We finally arrived at his house. We got out of the car and walked into the house.

"My parents are working today, so it's just you and I."

"Cool."

"What do you wanna do?"

"I thought you already had this day planned out?"

"Oh yeah." He blushed. "Well, a little birdie told me you like to cook. So I thought we could bake something together." I nodded in agreement, but how did he know that? I never really talked to him until 3 days ago. He took my hand and led me into the kitchen.

"My mom said she invited you over for dinner, sometime."

"I was actually thinking. If it's ok. Do it tonight."

"Of course it's ok. My mom couldn't stop talking about you." Now it was my turn to blush.

"Ok. What are we making."

"Cupcakes!" He said like a small child. I giggled. We got all the ingredients and started baking.

"Hey Cameron?"

"Wha-" I flicked flour on his face. He playfully gasped and flicked some in my face. We both burst out laughing. We started throwing stuff at each other, he stopped and surrendered. I started to brag. "I WON! I WON!"

"My friend doesn't like it when people brag."

"What friend?" I asked hoping we were still alone. He pulled me into him and started to tickle my sides.

"The tickle monster." He whispered in my ear, that tickled to.

"Cameron. Stop." I said.

"Are you sorry. Huh? Are you?" He teased moving to my stomach. That was my weakest point. I nodded my head. "You have to tell me."

"YES!" He stopped tickling me and let me go.

"I hate you." I said playfully and stuck my tongue out at him.

"No you don't." He said getting close to my face. He started to lean in and I backed away. "We should probably get this cleaned up." I stated.

"Uh, yeah." He said awkwardly while rubbing the back of his neck. We cleaned up the kitchen, making the awkwardness go away. We ate our cupcakes, when Cameron took a bite and he got frosting on his nose. I couldn't help but crack up laughing.

"What's so funny?" I was laughing so hard, I couldn't answer. "Is it on my face?" I nodded laughing. He ran to the bathroom. "Oh that's really funny Katie." He swiped his finger on my cupcake frosting and wiped some on my nose.

"Hey!"

"What?"

"Not cool."

He wiped it off and smiled. We were just playing around. "Hey do you wanna go for a swim?"

"Sure." I ran upstairs to change and we meet at the pool. I took a step in and got out.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"It's cold."

"It's not that bad."

"It's freezing."

"The only way to cure that is to get used to it." He said as he picked me up and started to walk closer to the pool.

"No! Cameron put me down."

"Ok." He said as he threw me in the pool. I popped my head out of the water and he jumped in next to me.

"It's not that bad see." I stuck my tongue out at him. He grabbed me around the waist and started to spin me. I couldn't help but giggle.

We were in the pool for most of the afternoon. We had lots of splash fight. I won most of them.

"Katie, dear. What a surprise." Michelle exclaimed as she found Cameron and I in the pool.

"Mom, I was going to call you. Katie is joining us for dinner."

"Is that ok?" I asked nervously.

"Of course, sweetheart. You are always welcome here." She smiled at me. "Now you two go up and shower. I will cook dinner. We got out of the pool and after we each showered and changed clothes. We decided to watch TV, until dinner was ready. We settled on Bones.

"Honey, I'm home." Mr. Anderson said as he walked in. "Hello, Katie." He smiled at me.

"Hi, Dad."

"Where is your mom?"

"She's in the kitchen." Cameron told him as his dad walked toward the kitchen. About an hour later, Michelle called us for dinner. We sat down and prayed over the meal.

"This is really good Mrs. Anderson."

"Katie, please call me Michelle. It makes me feel old."

"Well, you don't look old."

"Thank you sweetie."

We had lots of laughs and when we finished the meal.

"Thank you for having me. Mr. Anderson and Michelle."

"Please call me Matthew."

"Please come anytime you want, Katie. We would love to have you again."

I waved and Cameron and I started to drive to my house. When we pulled up to my house, he looked sad I was leaving.

"Thanks for today Cameron. I haven't had that much fun with someone my age in a long time."

"Your welcome Katie. I hope we can do it again sometime. I'll see you at school." With that he kissed my cheek. I got out of the car and waved goodbye. As soon as he pulled out of the driveway, I walked into the house.

"How was your day, Katie." James asked me.

"It was more fun than I've had in a long time."

"More fun than when your with us?" Carlos asked with big eyes.

"No, with someone my age."

"Good to here." Logan stated.

"I'm gonna go hit the hay."

"Good night Katie. We love you." Kendall said as they each gave me a kiss good night. I ran up to my room and changed and jumped in bed. I fell asleep with a big smile on my face. This was one of the best days of my life.

* * *

**Sorry it couldn't be sooner, with school starting in 6 days! I don't have as much time.**

**Well Cameron and Katie's day went perfect if you ask me. Next chapter will be homecoming week, what's in store for our 2 favorite characters?**

**Please Review.**

**With lots of love,**

**Crazygurl5and11 **


	5. Betrayal

**This is a really really sad and depressing chapter, but the next chapter with be fluff! I promise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or anything else possibly mentioned.**

* * *

**Katie POV **

Monday came around a little faster than I liked. It was the second worst week in school, Homecoming week. Where you are recognized for how popular you are, how many invitations you are asked to attend the dance with, and the dance after the football game.

"Have a good day Katie." The boys yelled as I walked out the door. I saw Cameron waiting for me. I smiled and got in the car.

"Good morning." I told him.

"Good morning to you to. Are you ready for homecoming week?" I looked away. "Why don't you like homecoming week?"

"It's a popularity contest all week. Same with snow week."

"Well, stick by me and nothing will happen to you." I smiled at him. He grabbed my hand and we rode to school together. We got to school and walked into the school next to each other. We weren't holding hands, because we didn't want a lot of drama. Cameron was attacked by his team.

"Hey Cameron." They said and then they saw me. "Hey Katie. We're sorry about Christine. If you'd like you want to sit with at lunch." William asked me. I nodded. "Great! We should get to class." We all headed our separate ways to get our stuff from our lockers. I closed my locker to find Christine and her posse waiting for me.

"Well if it isn't pasta girl." Ashlyn spat at me.

"Excuse me Christine. I would like to get to homeroom." They all hovered over me against my locker.

"Looks like Cameron's not here to protect you." Amelia said. "What can we do to her now."

"I know." Christine said right before she slapped me across the face. "You listen and you listen good." She grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me close to her face." Cameron is mine, he always will be. Besides did you ever think Cameron would fall for someone like you. Your stupid, fat and ugly. No wonder nobody wants to be your friend. Your a pathetic loser nobody wants to be around. I suggest you stay away from Cameron, if you know whats good for you." She pushed me into my locker.

"What about Aaron."

"That loser, he wasn't good enough in bed. So he and I are history." She turned around and walked away. I hurried to homeroom, hoping not to be late. I got there and sat in the farthest spot away from Cameron as possible. I avoided Cameron and his gang as much as possible. Christine was right. How could anyone like me. I sat down at my usual spot for lunch and sat down and ate quietly when my phone vibrated.

_**To: My Katie-Bear :)**_

_**From: Her Carlitos**_

_**I'll be picking you up from school. Hope you are having a good day. Remember the guys and I love you. **_

_**Carlitos.**_

I smiled and saw Cameron and his teammates walk over to my table and sit down. I saw Christine glaring at me, so I got up quickly and left the cafeteria. I walked to my locker to find a another note.

_If you get anymore involved with Cameron it will be worse than pasta. _

Ok who the hell is writing me these notes. The bell rung for the next class and I grabbed my stuff out of my locker, as I walked into my next class. I saw Cameron flash me a smile, I looked down at my notebook. Class went normally. As the school day went on avoided Cameron as much as I could. The intercom came on:

**Remember students tomorrow at lunch we will take nominations for Homecoming Queen. **

The dreaded homecoming queen compitition. Every girl wanted that little moment of glory, except me. Well, I would love that little moment of glory, but I'm not pretty enough to become homecoming princess. I walked to my locker and grabbed everything I needed.

"Ready to go?" I heard Cameron ask me. I looked down and quickly walked past him. "Hey, whats up?" I looked away not wanting to speak to him, I started to walk away again. He ran in front of me, I still didn't look him in the eye.

"Katie, what is going on?"

"Nothing, Cameron. How I would really not want to keep my brother waiting." I said quietly and walked past him. I didn't look back, to see Cameron's hurt face. I got to Carlos's car and closed the door.

"How was school?"

"Average, what about your day?"

"Everything was new. New song and dance routine."

"How'd it go?"

"It was a lot of fun." He said right before he started the car. "Oh yeah we are moving."

"What!"

"Katie. Relax, we just need a bigger house. We are still gonna live in Bel-Air."

"Oh ok." I guess this was a good thing. Now Cameron couldn't come try to pick me up.

"Are you ok Katie? You seem a little off?"

"Carlos, I'm fine. I promise. Now let's go home and party!"

"You young lady have homework to do." He said poking me in the side. I squealed and tried to get as far away as possible.

"Carlos, Stop!" He chuckled and stopped.

"Just wait, there will be more later." I groaned knowing he was right. They always had some excuse to tickle me. We finally started to pay attention the radio and Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen. Carlos belted out, "So call me maybe" he was being totally obnoxious about it to. That boy could always cheered me up, no matter how bad a day I had. We finally pulled up into the driveway. I got out of the car and Carlos ran and picked me up and started to spin me really fast in circles.

"Stop Carlos." I said giggling like mad. He stopped and put me on his shoulders, we walked in the house.

"Carlos what are you and Katie doing?" Logan asked us as we walked in the living room.

"Katie, has not been herself. So I'm cheering her up."

"Why didn't you just do this?" James asked. Suddenly I felt his hands on my sides and he started to tickle me. I tried to get away, but since I was on Carlos's shoulders it was impossible.

"Don't! Stop!" I screamed as Carlos let go of my legs and I fell backwards and James caught me. He threw me on the couch and all 4 of them started to tickle me.

"If you don't want us to stop we won't." Kendall teased me.

"Stop it!" I screamed. They still kept going. I got an idea. I turned on my stomach and sat still and silently laughed. They stopped tickling me, but I stayed like that.

"Katie." James said as he pushed me. I still just sat there. "WE KILLED HER!" Carlos screamed.

"No, we didn't Carlos." Logan said.

"She died laughing." Carlos said as he started to argue with Logan.

"No one can die laughing."

"Well, Katie just did."

"Guys! Stop it!" Kendall demanded. They all started to gather around each other and started to wrestle each other. I took this opportunity and ran outside. A few minutes later I heard.

"Where'd Katie go?"

"Split up."

I ran to get to my favorite place. I found this treehouse, it must've been there before we bought the place because it was really old.

I saw James run under me. He looked at me and grabbed me and brought me into his room. He wanted to talk to me privately.

"How are you and Cameron doing?"

"...Fine."

"No you aren't."

"Ok, so Christine and her little group came up to me and told somethings I should've realized. I just started to avoid Cameron, so I don't get my hopes up."

"What kind of things?"

"Cameron is hers, he always will be. Besides I shouldn't have ever thought Cameron would fall for someone like me. I'm stupid, fat and ugly. No wonder nobody wants to be my friend. I'm a pathetic loser nobody wants to be around."

James pulled me into him, I just cried into his chest.

"Katie, that isn't true. You are smart, beautiful and to skinny for your own good." He poked my stomach. I smiled up at him with red and puffy eyes.

"James, you have to tell me that. Your my brother."

"Katie, my job as a big brother is to make sure your happy. If your not happy, I'm not happy. Now I know exactly how to show you are the opposite."

"How?"

"Just wait."

"I'm gonna go do my homework." He nodded and kissed me all over my face. I giggle and pushed his head away and gave him a hug. I headed to my room and changed into comfy clothes. I ate supper and then went to bed.

* * *

**Cameron POV **

Why was Katie ignoring me? I noticed a Big Time Rush poster in her locker. I got a great idea. I grabbed my computer and bought tickets for their concert tomorrow night.

* * *

_The next morning_

* * *

**Katie POV **

I woke up to my phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Katie. Do you have plans tonight?" Cameron said into the phone. I got really nervous at the moment.

"No."

"Well, I noticed you had a poster of Big Time Rush in your locker. I got tickets do you wanna go with me tonight?"

"Hold on." I put my hand over the speaker and yelled for the guys. They were in my room in 2 seconds.

"What's up Katie?"

"Cameron was wondering if he could bring me to your guys concert tonight?" They all smiled and agreed. I knew something was up,

"Hey Cameron?"

"Yeah."

"What do I wear?" He laughed.

"Whatever you like. You look beautiful in anything." I smiled and blushed. "Awww." The guys said before I threw a book at them telling them to leave.

"Ok. Are you picking me up?"

"Yep. See you in 15." He said as he hung up.

I got ready and I waited for him. We drove to school, and as soon as I saw Christine. I walked away from Cameron and to my locker and then straight to homeroom.

"Katie, are you going to the Big Time Rush concert tonight?"

I nodded my head.

"Well I'm gonna be the Worldwide girl tonight. I'm beautiful unlike you and I've got front row tickets."

School went like yesterday. I was tormented by Christine and I ignored Cameron. School was finally over and Cameron came to my house after practice.

"Hey, you look great."

"Thanks."

We got to his house and his mom greeted me and gave me a hug. Cameron headed upstairs to take a shower.

"What a surprise. A wonderful surprise."

"Thank you Michelle."

"Are you and Cam going on a date?"

"No he is taking me to a concert tonight."

"Oh sweetheart. Thats a date."

"Mom, don't embarrass me." Cameron groaned. "Katie, we should get going." He motioned me to the car.

"Come again sweetie." Michelle told me.

"I'll try." I smiled at her. Cameron escorted me to his car and we were off for the concert.

"Why have you been ignoring me in school?"

"Christine."

"What did she do know?" I told him the whole story.

"I'm sorry Katie and none of that is true."

We got to the Staples Center and got to our seats. The concert started and then I started to freak out, I saw a big group of popular kids from school here. What if Christine saw me with Cameron. I don't even want to think of what is gonna happen to me.

It was time for the guys to pick the girl to come up on stage with them. Although they did something a little different.

"Is any body ok with bullying?" Logan asked the crowd. Everyone booed. I knew what was happening and I started to freak out.

"Well one of our best friends is getting bullied." Carlos told everyone. Again everyone booed.

"A little birdie told me, she is here tonight." Now I was really starting to freak out.

"Come on Baby Sister. We need you up on stage." I told Cameron I had to go to the bathroom. I left and found backstage and they let me through and I walked out on stage.

"Everyone his is our Baby Sister Katie. She is getting bullied at school. So we wrote her a song." James said smiling at me taking my hand and lead me to the stool I was suppost to sit on. Kendall started to sing.

I don't know why you always get so insecure  
I wish you could see what I see when you're looking in the mirror  
And why won't you believe me when I say  
That to me you get more beautiful, everyday

When you're looking at the magazines  
And thinking that you'll never measure up  
You're wrong

Cause you're my cover, cover girl  
I think you're a superstar, yeah you are  
Why don't you know  
Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts  
It's what's underneath your skin  
The beauty that shines within  
You're the only one that rocks my world  
My cover girl  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, my cover girl  
Oh, oh, oh, oh

You walk in rainboots on a perfect summer day  
Somehow you always see the dark side, when everything's okay  
And you wear baggy clothes that camouflage your shape  
Whoa, but you know that I love you, just the way you're made  
When you're looking at the magazines  
And thinking that you're just not good enough  
You're so wrong, baby

Cause you're my cover, cover girl  
I think you're a superstar, yeah you are  
Why don't you know  
Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts  
It's what's underneath your skin  
The beauty that shines within  
You're the only one that rocks my world  
My cover girl

Got a heart of gold, a perfect original  
Wish you would stop being so hard on yourself for awhile  
And when I see that face  
I'd try a thousand ways  
I would do anything to make you smile

Cause you're my cover, cover girl  
I think you're a superstar, yeah you are  
Why don't you know  
Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts  
It's what's underneath your skin  
The beauty that shines within  
You're the only one that rocks my world  
My cover girl  
Oh woah oh oh, my cover girl  
Oh woah oh oh, my cover girl

Whoa oh, my cover girl  
Whoa oh, my cover girl

I started to cry. It was beautiful, and the fact they wrote that for me.

"We love you. Baby Sister." They said in unison and they each kissed my cheek. They took me off the stage because it was a break. I hugged them tight.

"I love you guys. That was beautiful."

We laughed and goofed off backstage until it was time to go home.

* * *

**Cameron POV **

Where was Katie? She was taken on stage but shouldn't she be back by know. The concert was done and someone grabbed me and kissed me and I kissed back hoping it was Katie. When I pulled back, I saw it was Christine. I looked out in the distance and I saw Katie with tears in her eyes and she turned around to run. I chased after her, she got backstage and I was blocked off by a bodyguard. How was I going to fix this mess?

* * *

**Katie POV **

I went to go find Cameron and I saw him. Although my heart broke. I saw Christine and she and Cameron were kissing. I ran to find my brothers.

"Katie! Wait!" I heard him chase after me. I got backstage and found Kendall arms.

"Take me home. Just take me home." Kendall picked me up and I cried into his shoulder.

We got home and we sat in the living room.

"What's wrong Katie-Bear?" Carlos asked placing me on his lap putting his arms around me.

"He kissed her! He kissed her!" I kept repeating.

"Who kissed who?" Logan asked me.

"Cameron kissed Christine." I said turning into Carlos chest and cried. Carlos rubbed my back and kissed the top of my head. I eventually cried myself to sleep and I slept in Carlos's arms that night.

School was going to be a nightmare and Christine and Cameron were going to be even worse.

* * *

**Poor Katie! I'm sorry I had to right that. I also wanted to update before I went to school tomorrow. :P**

**Please review!**

**With lots of love,**

**Crazygurl5and11**


	6. A Day With My Brothers and A Surprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or anything else possibly mentioned.**

* * *

**Katie POV **

I knew I shouldn't have started to like Cameron. I mean I've always known I could never get a guy, let alone Cameron. Was this his plan along?

The next morning came a little to soon. I woke up in my bed, Carlos must have put me in my bed so he could sleep. I was emotionally exhausted, I mean the guys who thought liked you, made time to hang out with you and notice you in school and on top of that being bullied at school. You are pretty emotionally drained after all that. So I threw on sweatpants and a t shirt and walked downstairs.

"Good Morning Boys." I said groggily my throat was sore from crying so much last night.

"Katie, you aren't going to school today." Kendall informed me.

"First of all you look terrible," Carlos said. I looked down at the floor and felt tears well up in my eyes. "Ow." I heard Carlos exclaim. One of the guys probably slapped the back of his head. I felt Logan take me in his arms, he started to rub my back and whisper in my ear "Don't listen to him, you look beautiful." I started to calm down a little bit.

"We called your school and told them you were sick." Logan told me and he continued to rub my back.

"We are gonna make sure you have a amazing day." James told me with a stupid smile on his face. My phone then vibrated. I looked and saw a text from Cameron telling me he was on his way to pick me up. I then finally started to let the tears fall and I texted him back.

I'm not going to school today, but thanks for the offer.

I turned my head in Logan neck and let it all out. I got taken from Logan's arms and I reached out for him to take me back. I relaxed as I realized it was Kendall, he took me up to his room. He laid down on his back with me on his chest.

"Katie, he doesn't deserve you. You are a beautiful, caring, outgoing girl. He doesn't know what he is missing out on ok? The guys and I brought you on stage for a reason. Sure we may bring a bunch of other girls on stage with us, but we see you on stage with us and think of you. We wrote Cover Girl and Worldwide for you. We love you so much and we will never stop! You can stay home as long as you need." That made me cry harder, I knew he was right. After I finally stopped crying, he brought me back to my room and let me go back to sleep.

* * *

**Kendall POV **

I felt so bad for my baby sister. She had her first heartbreak, and she was also being bullied. I couldn't believe it. She should never have to go through this, what did she ever do to deserve to be bullied. Didn't they know she was the little sister of Big Time Rush, then something clicked in my head.

"Guys!" I yelled from the living room. They came running in and looked at me with concern written all over their faces. "I think I know why Katie is being bullied."

"Why?" They demanded.

"They think she is just a little girl who insecure with herself and want to remind her of it."

"How did you come up with that?" Logan asked me.

"Think about it, Katie never has had anyone over since we moved out of the Palmwoods and she switched schools. She never talks about school and she has been dressing baggier than needed. She has wore shirts that fit her figure and sweatpants or baggier jeans." It then clicked in their heads, they couldn't believe our baby sister was being treated like that.

"Why wouldn't tell anyone about us." Carlos wondered.

"She probably thought she wouldn't have any true friends, they would only be her friends to meet us." James stated.

"Yeah, that's why." I heard a small voice say. We all turned to the archway to see Katie standing there watching and listening to us. Carlos ran and pulled her into his arms and picked her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"Katie-Bear. Why didn't you tell us?"

"Then you would have shown up to school, told the principal and I would've gotten special treatment. Everyone would have figured it out, then I would have everyone begging for autographs, backstage passes and to meet you guys. I didn't want that. Cameron was the first person I though I could tell but I guess not."

James took this opportunity to take her into his arms. "Katie-Bug, we are so sorry." He told her.

"It's not your guys fault. Now I'm done being sad. What are we going to do for fun today."

"Well, we could do this." I said as I sat down next to James and pulled her into me and started to poke at her sides.

"No!" She squealed and jumped off my lap and ran out of the living room. We were right on her tail and chased her out to the patio. Somehow she disappeared, we decided to give her a break and went back into the house. "Where's James?" I asked the other two. They just shrugged and decided to play some video games.

* * *

**Katie POV **

I ran out of the house and ran down to lake not that far from our house. I sat down and looked out in the distance. It was so beautiful, I thought about everything that has happened the past couple weeks. Cameron, the party, Christine. It was a lot of stuff to happen in only 1 week. I didn't know what I was going to do when I went back to school. I wanted to go to the homecoming game on Friday night though. I'm probably going to go back to school after a day or two. All of a sudden I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to find James.

"I'm sorry Bug. I knew you really liked him."

"It's fine, James. I'm used to it."

"Well you deserve so much better."

"You don't understand though."

"What don't I understand."

"He made me feel pretty and like a girl. He treated me really sweetly and cared about how I felt and thought, than at the concert he saw me in the distance after the kiss and he ran after me. I just couldn't face him, I thought he would tell me I was just a waste of his time." I then broke down again and started to cry. James took me in his arms and just held me and let me cry.

"Katie, you couldn't be a waste of anyone's time. Your are simply beautiful, caring, and adorable." He then poked my nose and I blushed and smiled. "Now come on the guys probably have something for us to do." He turned around to start walking back to the house. I ran and jumped on his back.

"Since when is this ok?"

"I'm having a bad day and I exhausted." I told him with a innocent face the guys couldn't resist.

"Fine, but if you do it again. You are going to be punished." I laughed knowing he was probably serious. We got back to the house to be attacked with water balloons. James shrieked, he would never admit it. So he dropped me and ran into the house probably checking his hair, meanwhile I was getting attacked with water balloons. I got up and ran to get the garden house and turned it on to spray the guys. They stopped throwing the water balloons and ran toward me and Logan picked me up and spun me around.

"Katie, you need to pay." Logan informed me.

"No, no, no! I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I said as I tried to get out of Logan's grip. "Why does she have to squirm so much?" He complained as I kept trying to get out of this grip. I finally got out of his grip and ran for it. Kendall and Carlos were right on my tail.

"I got you." Carlos said as he wrapped his arms around my waist, causing me to shriek. "No, Carlos put me down."

"Can't do that. Sorry Katie."

"No your not."

"Your right I'm not." He ran back to the house and dropped me gently on his bed and started to tickle me. "No!" I yelled as I burst into fit of giggles. "Kendall, help!" I yelled. That was the wrong thing to say, because the next thing I knew was Kendall was holding my arms above my head. "No, Kendall."

"What you told me to help." He mocked at me. James and Logan then walked into Carlos's room. They then started to help Carlos. Carlos continued to tickle my sides, James got my stomach and Logan had my legs. Kendall found a way to hold my arms up with his legs so he was tickling my underarms. "STOP!" I screamed.

"Say the magic words." Kendall sang.

"I'll get in trouble for lying."

"Well you know what this means right boys." Carlos asked the boys. They all nodded, my eyes got wide. I hated these.

"RASPBERRIES!" They yelled as they lifted my shirt just above my ribs and below my sports bra. They all put their mouths to my stomach and ribs and blew. I screamed and burst into laughter. "NOOO! STOP!" They kept blowing against my stomach and ribs. They knew this tickled a lot more than anything else. "I'LL SAY IT!" They stopped and waited until I got my breath back. "You are the best big brothers in the world and I love you to death."

They smiled as Carlos threw me over his shoulder. He ran down to the kitchen and sat me down in one of the island chairs. "Now my princess, you wait until I make you the best lunch you've ever had." I smiled and went to get up out of the chair, when Carlos stopped me.

"What do you think your going? You are suppost to stay there until I finish making lunch."

"I was just going to get my laptop."

"You wait here and I'll get it for you." He said as he left the room with a little hop in his step. Kendall walked into the kitchen.

"What smells so good?"

"Carlos is making me lunch and I'm suppost to stay here until he's done."

"Where is Carlos?"

"I wanted to mess around on my laptop, while he was making lunch. I was getting out of the chair and he told me to stay here while he hopped off to get my laptop."

"Why isn't he making me lunch?"

"Your not special enough."

"Really?" He asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"Just kidding."

"Well, normally we are on our own for lunch anyway." He shrugged and opened the fridge to see what we had. He settled on a turkey sub, Carlos came back in the kitchen with my laptop.

"Here ya go my lady." He said as he placed it in front of me and bowed.

"What's up with not making me lunch." Kendall glared playfully at him.

"Your not special enough." Carlos said simply. I stuck my tongue out at Kendall he rolled his eyes and walked into the living room to watch some TV.

I logged on my laptop and went on the school website to email my teachers to get my homework for the next couple days. I also saw a homecoming notice.

_**Here are your homecoming candidates for 2012-2013.**_

_**Kings**_

_**William Miller**_

_**Brandon Jackson**_

_**Cameron Anderson**_

_**Queen**_

_**Christine Hale**_

_**Natalie Carter**_

_**Katie Knight **_

Wait, What! Who could possibly want to nominate me for homecoming queen, this was going to make Christine's and my relationship even worse.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter. Does anyone want Katie and Cameron to make up? What is Katie going to do about Cameron, Christine, School and Homecoming? Find out in the next chapter.**

**Please Review :)**

**With lots of love,**

**Crazygurl5and11**


	7. Back To School

**Hey so katieswift totally inspired me to finish this chapter. I love that girl! Anyway I hope you like this chapter. :)**

* * *

**Katie POV**

"Here you go Katie." Carlos said graciously as he placed a plate with fruit cut up and shaped like hearts and a sandwich cut up like a heart.

"Aww, thanks Carlos."

"You ok? You seem kinda spaced out there and you seem a little white."

"I went onto the school website to email my teacher and I saw the homecoming candidates."

"Well who are they?" He asked me.

"Brandon, William and Cameron for king. Queen is Christine, Natalie, and me."

"Really! You could be queen!"

"Yeah, slim chance."

"This calls for a celebration. GUYS GET DOWN HERE!" They all rushed down to the kitchen.

"What's up?"

"Katie over here, is a homecoming candidate." He told them beaming. Then a huge grin spread across their faces and attacked me with a flying hug.

"Let's go get you a dress for the coronation." James told me practically dragging me out the door.

"Guys, I haven't eaten yet. You don't want me to starve right?"

"Oh yeah, I suppose." Kendall shrugged and brought me back to the kitchen island. They all grabbed lunch for themselves after I finished James picked me up and brought me to my closet. He started going through all my dresses.

"It's settled, you need a new dress. Now get dress and we are off to the mall." He stated and walked out of my closet. I grabbed some Rock Revival jeans and a old concert tee shirt. It used to be my dad's shirt, I've kept it to remember memories I had with him when I was younger.

**Flashback**

**_Katie's 4 and the guys are 10._**

_"Daddy, am I really a princess."_

_"Of course you are baby." My dad said as he picked me up and swung me around in circles._

_"Stop daddy!" I told him giggling. He stopped and brought me over to the couch and and dropped me. He then started to tickle my tummy. I burst into a fit of giggles. "No, daddy! Mommy help." I cried. Then the guys came in and saw daddy tickling me. "Can we help?" They asked eagerly._

_"Sure boys. Come here."_

_"No!" I cried. They all started to tickle me. Then my mom stood in the archway and watched._

_"Looks like you boys are having fun."_

_"Lots of fun." They all replied._

_"Mommy help me."_

_"Why your laughing so it sounds like your having fun to."_

_"No...help...i...can't...breathe."_

_"Ok, boys let her breathe." She chuckled. They stopped tickling me and I ran to hide behind my mom's legs. "No more tickling." I informed them._

_"How about we go in the kitchen and make supper for the tickle monsters." I nodded and followed my mom into the kitchen. After a while I got some flour on my face. My dad came back in the kitchen._

_"Well I think we have a flour monster in our house." He joked as he wrapped a arm around my mom's shoulders._

_"Well whatta know. How do we get rid of it." My mom asked. I sat there giggling._

_"I guess I'll just have to eat her." He said coming closer to me. I backed away until I was cornered. He grabbed me and started to kiss where the flour was on my face and making gobbling noises. After he got all the flour off my face, "There now I saved my princess from the flour monster." He said as he sat me down at the table and we started to eat supper. We spent the rest of the night enjoying being and family._

**End of Flashback**

James and I got in the car and headed off to the mall and after 3 hours of shopping we finally decided on a dress.

"Katie when is coronation?"

"It's on Thursday."

"So I have only 2 days to plan your amazing look." He wined.

"Relax James. I'm sure you'll think of something amazing. Remember I don't want to go all out."

"I know Katie. Don't worry it will make you look even more beautiful." James tried to convince me.

We got home and I walked straight to my room and hung my dress in the closet. I changed into sweatpants and left my dad's shirt on. I walked outside and went down to the lake and climbed up on of the trees and looked to the starry night.

"Hi Mommy and Daddy. It's been a while since I've talked to you, but I need some kind of answer. There was this guy who thought liked and cared for me, he brought me to the boys concert and after I came out from backstage, I saw him kissing the girl that has it out for my blood since I started to go to that school. I don't know if I should give him another chance, or if he even still likes me. Please give me some kind of answer. I love you guys so much, but I need to go to bed so I am well rested for school tomorrow. I miss you." I squeaked the last part as I climbed down. I walked into my room and jumped on my bed and let the darkness come over me.

The Next Morning.

"Katie, wake up." One of the guys said gently shaking me awake.

"Huh?" I said groggily and let my eyes focus, to find Carlos looking at me.

"Are you going to school today?"

"I'm gonna try, ok?"

"If you have any problems just call one of us ok?"

"Ok, Carlos."

"Oh yeah. I'm bringing you to school, so you don't have to ride the bus or have Cameron drive you." He told me with a cheesy grin. "Now get your adorable little self out of bed, so you won't be late." He tapped my nose. I instantly smiled and walked to my closet. I grabbed one of my favorite outfits. I headed downstairs grabbed a apple and headed out the door and climbed in the car with Carlos. We got about halfway down the road and then The Gummy Bear Song came on. I started to laugh so hard, the guys and I used to dance obnoxiously to it all the time when it first came out. Carlos started to bob his from side to side.

"Carlos, focus on the road and not the song."

"Oh, right sorry." He apologized. We got to the school and it was hounded with paparazzi, this is why I wanted to keep this a secret. Carlos continued to drive and I heard someone scream really loud "There's Katie Knight, little sister of Big Time Rush." All of a sudden there was a crowd around Carlos's car. Carlos beeped the horn so people would move out of the way, that didn't work. Camera's were flashing all over the place, so from experience I hid my face from the camera's. I was being thrown thousands of questions. "Katie, what's it like being the sister of Big Time Rush?" is really the only one I heard.

"Ok, everyone back off!" I heard a very loud voice bellow throughout the parking lot. The next thing I knew the flashes stopped and everyone backed away from the car. I got out of the car, getting escorted by our school officer and principal into the school. They walked me to my locker and left me to fend for myself. I closed my locker to find a crowd of people behind me.

"Can I help you?" I asked them. Then the crowd parted into two even sections leaving a isle in the middle. I then saw Christine standing in middle of the isle. She walked up to me and slapped me across the face.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You totally bribed Big Time Rush into bringing you on stage and making up a fake sob story. I'm not bullying you, I'm just telling you the cold hard truth."

"You bitch!" I screamed in her face, she was taken by surprise and took a step back. She then processed what happened and slapped me again, only this time it was a lot hard than before. "You will never talk to me like that again, do you understand me?" She screamed at me. I had a stone cold expression on my face and simply nodded not wanting anymore trouble with her. She turned to walk away, then she turned around to face me again. "Also how can you expect to run against me for homecoming queen? No one will vote for you anyway." She said concluding her little discussion with me and left with Amelia and Ashlyn.

I walked to homeroom and sat down in my usual spot in the very back corner. I watched Cameron walk into class with his teammates. I really hope he doesn't want to talk to me today. I just want a peaceful day at school. That might be pretty close to impossible, since I was now known as Big Time Rush's little sister and the school was crawling with fans. Homeroom breezed by and no one bothered me. Every class was simple and easy just it was before everyone found out the little secret I kept from everyone. Then lunch rolled around I sat by myself as usual, then I was surrounded by fangirls I'm assuming. They all had big smiles on their faces and a beaming light in their eyes. Then they all started to talk at once.

"Which one is the best kisser?"

"Which one has the best body?"

"Are they single?" They all asked me and a bunch of other questions most fan girls want to know. I sighed and walked to dump my tray and of course wanting answers they followed me. I dumped the left over food into the trash and gave my tray to one of the lunch ladies. The lunch lady was nice enough to tell the girls to leave me alone. I thanked her and she gave me a smile. I then walked into the hallway and grabbed my stuff for my next class. I started to walk down to my next class, I heard footsteps following me and then I stopped to turn around to see if anyone was following me. I didn't see anyone when I turned around, so I shrugged it off and walked to my next class and slid down the wall and caught up on homework from yesterday. The bell rang for my next class and I walked in and sat down in my usual spot in the middle of the class. It was assigned otherwise, I would be sitting in the back like all my other classes. School went by fast and simple, just how I like it. When the final bell rang, I walked to my locker and grabbed everything I needed from yesterday and today. The nice thing is if you're gone you get 2 day to turn late work in. I shut my locker and was just about to walk out the front doors, when...

"Katie, can I talk to you?" I turned around to find Cameron. He stood there awkwardly and hands behind his back.

"What's is there to talk about? You kissed Christine, you just used me to make her jealous. Although you probably don't know how I felt, but here is how it goes. I started to feel more comfortable around someone other than my friends from the Palmwoods and my brothers. I decided to trust you, and I don't trust easily. So when you invited me to your party, I was nervous because I didn't know how everyone would treat me, but you made me feel more confident and brave. Then you asked me to hang out with you for a day, that made me so special and liked more than I have in years. Then you wanted to take me to a concert and after the concert when you kissed Christine, I was shattered. I thought I finally had a friend to trust, but I guess I was wrong." I said and turned around to walk out to find Logan or Kendall. Cameron then grabbed my shoulder so I couldn't run away.

"Katie, just let me explain."

"Let me go, Cameron." I said with a growl hidden beneath my breath. He then let me go and I ran to find one of my brothers. Kendall was waiting for me.

"How'd school go?"

"Peachy." I snapped.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Can we please just go home?" I said as I turned my head to look out the window so Kendall wouldn't see me cry. Kendall put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it. I cried all the way home, so when Kendall parked the car in the driveway. I bolted out of the car and ran up to my room, locked my door and lunged myself onto my bed and cried harder. I heard the guys knock on the door telling me to let them in. They eventually left and I pulled myself together and started on my homework. At about 6:00 I heard a knock on my door.

"Katie it's Logan. I brought you some dinner, it's outside the door if your hungry." I heard him set a tray down. I couldn't eat, I just didn't feel like it. I finished my homework and went to bed. Hoping coronation wouldn't feel like a living hell tomorrow night.

* * *

**So how did you guys like it? I didn't like the ending. :p Anyway I might have 2 more chapters after this one. Next chapter is homecoming week. Might not be up until Monday.**

**Here is one of Katie's favorite outfits: www dot polyvore dot com slash img - set slash ************BQcDAAAAAwoDanBnAAAABC5vdXQK FllOelpzZUJRM0JHTWlrSVBucTYz MXcAAAACaWQKAXgAAAAEc2l6ZQ dot jpg**

**********Please Review! :)**

**With lots of love,**

**Crazygurl5and11**


	8. Coronation

**Well, I can't talk...literally. So didn't go to school and I spend all day writing. Also this is the longest chapter so far.**

**Also. HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOGAN HENDERSON! And James has food poisoning :'( I hope he is well enough for his show tonight.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or anything else possibly mentioned.**

* * *

**Katie POV**

Today was the homecoming coronation. How this works, is you are escorted down a aisle with one of the other nominee's and you sit down on some thrones. You sit and wait as last year's homecoming king and queen come out and crown the new homecoming king and queen. So James decided to pick out my hairstyle, but he wasn't going to do it. He scheduled me with the best hairdresser in all of LA. I'm not lying, people from all around the world come just to get their hair done by him. We were all watching Ellen in the living room in the morning. It was a tradition of ours.

"Are you ready for tonight, Katie?" Carlos asked me eagerly.

"I guess." I muttered. To be honest I was nervous and scared all at the same time. If I miraculously do win against Christine, what is she going to do to me then.

"Well we better get you to school." Kendall stated.

"Kendall, school didn't go well yesterday. I don't know if I can go today. I will be there tonight, but not at school today. I promise I won't fall behind."

"Why what was so bad about school yesterday."

"We were hounded by a bunch of paparazzi and I was followed by fan girls all day long."

"Well, as long as you don't fall behind, I don't see why not." I ran and gave him a hug.

"Thank you." He kissed the top of my head in return.

"So what are we going to do today?" Carlos asked us. They have a month off, Gustavo wanted to get away from his dogs.

"We need to stay home and keep Katie-Bear here safe from fangirls and such."

"Don't call me Katie-Bear." I said as I stuck my bottom lip out and pouted.

"Don't pout!" James said as he pulled me on his lap and started to poke my sides. I jumped and squirmed trying not to smile, while keeping my bottom lip out. Logan then walked into the living and saw what was going on. He ran up to me and kneeled in front of me, James then stopped. Logan kissed my cheek, but blew a raspberry. I screamed in laughter and smiled instantly.

"We love how ticklish you are Katie." Logan stated as he smiled at me.

"I don't." I frowned. James then gave me a raspberry on my cheek.

"Stop giving me raspberries." I complained.

"Then stop frowning, pouting or anything else causing you to be sad." They all said at once. "Now go get dressed so we can do some shopping."

I walked up to my closet, and grabbed this outfit ( www dot alreadypretty dot com slashwp – content slash uploads slash 2012/05/244320348504797206_Vn7iKrQe_f dotjpg) and headed out the door to the car. We all climbed in and headed to the mall. Once we got there, Carlos ran for Lids, everytime he came to the mall he needed a new hat. It was a problem of his, he has a whole wall of hats in his closet. James and Kendall stuck by me, while Logan headed to any geeky store.

"So where does Katie wanna go?" Kendall asked me.

"Only 5 outfits." James informed me, I knew they would buy me more. That sounds really selfish, but it's true. Normally they bought me like 15 outfits. I was there little baby or pride and joy whatever you wanted they decided to call me that day. They spoiled me, against my liking of course. This is mostly how it goes. I'll say I like a shirt, pair of jeans, shoes or dress. They will pick my size and buy it for me no matter how much I argued or protested. It's not just in clothes either, it's everything.

We headed to Buckle and I got 2 jeans and a few tops, James picked out. His mom was a beauty consultant before we adopted him, she taught him everything about fashion and makeup. She thought he was going to take over the business. Although when he was adopted my mom and dad, she went to jail and ended up selling her company.

We headed to Pac Sun and found Carlos. He was taking pictures and signing some autographs. James and Kendall instantly grabbed a random hat off the rack and put it on. That was the only thing they hated about being famous. Fans. Some of them are crazy, I'm not lying. They've told me some were waiting for them in their hotel room, they tackled a security guard for a picture and autograph and the creepiest one would probably have to be one girl actually thought she was married to Logan and she kinda tried to rape him. Yeah, I felt really bad for him. Anyway, Carlos saw me and walked over to me.

"Where are the guys?" I pointed to James and Kendall, "I don't know where Logan is." He then pulled out his new hat. It was pretty cool in my opinion. I saw this Fox shirt I really liked (http colon slash slash shop dot pacsun dot com slash Womens slash tees slash Fox-Endless-Football-Tee slash index dot pro)

"Do you want that shirt Katie?" Carlos asked me.

"I don't need it."

"Get your size and I'll get it for you."

"I don't need it Carlos."

"Nonsense, come on just get it." I groaned and got my size. See, this is what I mean. After 3 hours we decided to go home. They ended up buying me about 12 new outfits. The boys brought all my bags into my closet for me to put away. They left to make a late lunch. I put my new clothes away and I stood back and looked around my closet. It was settled I have way to may clothes. Then a brilliant idea popped in my head. I took out my phone and called the boys driver.

"Hello?"

"Hi Evan, how are you?"

"Hi sweetheart, I'm good. What can I do for you?"

"Listen, I just got home shopping from with the guys."

"They bought you to may outfits." He said stating the obvious. Ever since my dad died and Gustavo hired the driver, I told him everything. He was like a second dad to me. He was only 25 though, so he couldn't actually be my dad.

"Yes." I groaned anyway. "I looked at how many clothes I have. I want to give some away. In about 3 hours could you possibly drive me to school?"

"Of course sweetheart, wait why aren't you in school?"

"The school knows I'm Big Time Rush's little sister now. We'll just leave it at that."

"Oh, the guys decided to give you a break?"

"Yup, but I have to go back tonight."

"Homework?"

"Nope, coronation."

"To watch."

"To possibly be queen."

"I'm gonna be there." He said excitedly.

"Ok, I'll see you later. I love you Evan."

"Love you to Katie. Bye." He said before he hung up.

"KATIE! LUNCH!" The guys yelled as I headed downstairs. The guys made homemade pizza, and they were covered in flour.

"Katie! You missed the flour battle."

"I can see that." I chuckled. "Who won?"

"I did." Carlos said with a cheesy grin on his face and jumped around a little.

"Shut up!" The other guys said as they breathed the pizza in. They were eating it like air going into their mouths.

I finished lunch, thanked the guys for making it and headed up to my room to go through my clothes. In the mean time, the guys put a speaker system throughout my whole room. So I shuffle my iPod and started to work on my closet. It took me about 1½ hours and I was done. We were moving tomorrow anyway, so I dropped all the bags from my balcony. I ran to meet Evan at the spot where I have him meet me to get away from my brothers. I ran into the car...well limo.

"Hey Evan."

"Ready to go." I nodded and we headed to the school. When we arrived at the school, I thanked him for the ride and headed into the school. I walked to the principal's office.

"Katie Knight, what can I do for you? Are student annoying you again?"

"No, I haven't been in school today. I needed a little break from all that happened yesterday."

"I see, then why are you here?"

"Well, my brothers and I went shopping today and I got home and realized I had to many clothes. So I want to give them to some girls in school who aren't as fortunate as I am. So could you call them to the gym and have me talk them."

"Sounds like a very generous idea, Katie." He gave me a smile and intercommed all the girls down to the gym. I ran there as fast as I could, I got everything set up right as they walked in.

"Hi, everyone." I smiled. They all waved. "As you know I wasn't at school today, I was spending the day with my brothers. They took me shopping and bought me to much stuff, so when I got home and looked at my closet I realized I had to many clothes. So I thought about all of you girls and I'll let you pick out anything you want." They all stared at me with huge eyes, they all rushed to the rack of clothes and accessories. They each got about 3 outfits, thanked me, ran to their lockers and headed back to class. I called Evan and to tell him to come and get me. In the mean time, I got all my homework I missed today. I got in the limo as soon as he pulled up. When I got home, I was engulfed in a hug.

"Where were you?" Logan said as he put me down.

"I went to the school and got the work I missed today."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kendall said as the other guys walked into the foyer.

"If you guys showed up at school, it would be total chaos." They shrugged agreeing with me.

"Katie, we need to get you to your hair appointment." James stated and thew me over his shoulder and ran to his car.

"I could've walked, James."

"We are gonna be late." He said before he squealed out of the driveway. About 10 minutes later, we arrived at the hairdresser. I didn't know he was taking me to Michael Canale, he's done Amanda Bynes and Jennifer Aniston. On top of that it was one of the many places in LA, they do model photoshoots.

"James, how are you?" He greeted as we walked in. "What are we doing with you today?"

"Actually Michael, you are doing my little sister's hair for coronation tonight."

"I get the honor of doing this little beauty right here." He asked James as he looked at me with a smile. I blushed and hid behind James a little bit. "No need to be shy, sweetheart. You are one of the most beautiful little girls I've ever done." He took my hand and led me to a chair. As I sat down, he asked James. "What are we going to do with her hair?" James got up and show a picture on his phone to Michael. "Perfect choice." He went right to work with my hair.

"Michael, can you do me a favor and not have her look in the mirror."

"Of course." He turned my chair so I was facing James and not a mirror. After about a 1 or so he was done with my hair.

"How does it look James?" Michael ask him. James's jaw literally dropped and smiled at me.

"It better than I thought." I really wanted to know what I looked like now.

"Are you ready to see what you look like sweetheart?" I nodded, being careful not to mess up my hair. Michael slowly turned the chair and when I saw my hair. I couldn't believe that I looked like that.

"What do you think?" They asked me at the same time. I literally couldn't speak. "She's speechless." Michael said happily, while clapping his hands together.

"That's why your the best." James told him.

"Since you are one of my best customer's, I will make this my treat and throw in the make-up artist also."

"You don't have to." James argued.

"Please it's my treat. You are my best customer James. Now go down the hall to the make up artist." James grabbed my hand and lead me down the hallway. When we arrived to the make-up artist area, a very beautiful lady was waiting for me.

"Hi, sweetie. I'm Samantha, but you can call me Sam for short. Are you here to get your make-up done?" I simply nodded my head. "Can I see what your dress looks like?" I showed her a picture of it and she smiled.

"I know exactly what to do?"

"Katie, you stay here and I'll run home and get your dress." I smiled and gave him a thumbs up. He rushed out of there, while the lady did my make-up. After about 15 minutes James returned with my dress and the guys. Their jaws dropped when they saw me to, "Katie you look beautiful." Kendall told me as he kissed my cheek. Michael and Samantha motioned me to the fitting rooms. When I came out they were all speechless. They took pictures against a backdrop, so they could hang me on their wall. Also my brothers wanted a picture or two.

"Thank you so much, Michael."

"Not a big deal, I hope I can have the honor of doing this beautiful young lady again soon." I smiled and thanked him as well, along with Samantha. We pilled into the limo and headed to coronation. When we got there we went through the back doors and I went to were I was suppost to meet the other candidates. When I walked into the classroom, Christine and Natalie were talking to the guys. When they saw me they stopped what they were doing and looked at me with wide eyes. Then Christine walked up to me and said. "You look pathetic. What makes you think you can dress better than me." She raised her hand to slap me, but William held her arm before she could. She growled at him and walked out of the classroom.

"Thanks."

"Not a problem Katie. You look amazing." William told me.

"Who is walking who down the aisle?"

"Brandon's walking Christine, Cameron's walking Natalie, and I'm escorting you." He told me with a smile. I was relieved that I didn't have to walk down the aisle with Cameron, after everything it would be pretty awkward. A teacher popped her head in and said we had to go down to the gym. We all walked down there. William and I walked behind everyone else.

"Katie, you should really let Cameron explain."

"He kissed Christine, he doesn't want anything to do with me." I told him blankly.

"Ok, so when he started hanging out with you. I saw a different light in his eyes, he was always happy, it seemed like he could never be sad. Then after Christine and him kissed and you stopped hanging out, he hasn't been himself at all. So please just let him explain."

"After coronation." William smiled with satisfaction. We stood outside the gym and waited for our names to be announced.

"Now introducing our last couple of the night. William Miller and Katie Knight." The principal said. William slowly walked me down the aisle and I heard a loud "Woah" from the crowd. Then I heard my brothers cheering me on. William and I sat down, while we waited for last year's homecoming king and queen to crown us. They walked out and went to get the crowns. This was so nerve racking. William took my hand and gently rubbed his thumb against my hand.

"Your 2012-2013 Homecoming King is..." He said as the drum roll began. "William Miller." Everyone cheered and applauded. "Now for your homecoming queen..." Again the drum roll started and I looked over at Christine, she was smiling waiting for them to crown her. "Katie Knight." Everyone stood up and applauded and screamed. I was shocked. Then everyone heard a "WHAT!" Next thing everyone knew Christine ran to the podium and took the microphone and walked up to me.

"You pathetic little slut. How could you, you knew this was my dream and my destiny. You are worthless do you hear me. You should just kill yourself, you would be doing the world a favor." She spat at me then slapped me across the face...again.

"CHRISTINE ANN HALE!" A voice bellowed throughout the gym. I'm guessing it was her dad. A giant man then walked down and grabbed her and drug her out of the gym.

"Well...sorry about that. Now we can get pictures with the candidates if you would like." The principal announced. My brothers rushed down and gave me a hug and congratulated me. After about 2 hours of pictures. The student body had the after party and my brothers and I agreed to have them pick me up at midnight. I was dancing with William and my classmates, having a blast. William and I had our King and Queen dance and before I knew it, it was midnight. I was waiting for my brothers.

"Katie, you look beautiful." Cameron said as he approached me awkwardly.

"Thank you. You looked very handsome tonight." I replied.

"Can you please let me explain what happened at the concert." He pleaded.

"Well..."

* * *

**Sorry about the cliffhanger. Here are the links for this chapter (dot=. , slash=/ and then delete the spaces. **

**Katie's dress: www dot wedhomecomingdresses dot com slash wp - content slash uploads slash 2011 slash 11 slash purple - homecoming - dresses dot jpg**

**Katie's Hairstyle 4 dot bp dot blogspot dot com slash _ sHSWfTd1 _ zM slash TEW4WwAhyCI slash AAAAAAAAAHk slash uapOC7sjkrs slash s1600 slash 6a011017cd89ca860e01240b76db e7860e - 500pi dot jpg**

**Katie's closet, there are 2 of the wall like the one on the left side  
1 dot bp dot blogspot dot com slash _ iJdFVx6Jn - 4 slash S - B _ yRXJhDI slash AAAAAAAABdc slash ELkYK8MHQS8 slash s1600 slash bianca - 3 dot png  
**

**I think the next chapter will be the last. :'(**

**Please Review!**

**With lots of love,**

**Crazygurl5and11**


	9. The Final Chapter

**This will be the last chapter of this story :'( Thank you to everyone who read, favorited, and alerted this story. You guys have made this story my most successful story so far. Thank you so much for that. I love you guys.**

* * *

**Last Time: **

**"Can you please let me explain what happened at the concert." He pleaded.**

**"Well..."**

* * *

**Katie POV **

"Well..." I said slowly. I wanted him to explain but I hoped it didnt' hurt me at all. I like him telling me that I was a waste of time or something like that. He took a step closer to me, took my hands in his and looked at me with his pleading eyes.

"Please Katie." He begged me.

"I guess." He gave a grateful smile and lead me to a quiet place so we could talk.

"Where do you want me to start?"

"I doesn't really matter."

"Well, when I found you at the football field and you turned around to look at me with your tear brimmed eyes. My heart broke, I wanted to take you up in my arms and kiss your head and tell you everything was going to be ok. Then I found you walking to the bus stop. I thought this is perfect, I can talk to her again alone. I couldn't get you out of my head all day long. Then we were hanging out at my house before the party and that was the most fun I've ever had in my life. I felt like a complete jerk because of what Christine did to you and how she treated you at school. Then we hung out for a day at my house, I never wanted it to end. You are such an amazing girl. So when you stopped talking and hanging around me on that Monday, I felt like I did something. So I saw a Big Time Rush poster in your locker one day, and I knew they were having a concert and I decided to buy tickets and invite you. Only to find out they are your older brothers, Christine was furious with you because you got to go on stage with them and have them hold your hands and kiss your cheek. So she thought the best way to get back at you was to kiss me. Katie she kissed me. Believe me when I tell you that, you saw her kissing me. I didn't even kiss back. I then saw you run and I ran after you, but a security guard blocked me from getting to you. William probably told you that I haven't been the same since you stopped hanging out with me or talking to me for that matter. When you blew up about the kiss and told me how you felt. I drove home and cried all night and my parents tried to comfort me and that didn't even work. Katie..." He said with tears in his eyes as he took my hand. "you are incredibly important to me. So can I ask you something?" He started but my phone vibrated and it was a text from Logan.

Outside..We are sleeping at our new place tonight.

"I'm really sorry Cameron. I really have to go. I need to change, cause I have a long drive to our new house." I said as I ran to the girls bathroom and changed quickly into a baggier t-shirt and sweatpants. I got in Logan's car while 2 Reasons by Trey Songz was blaring from the radio.

"Ready to go?" He asked me. I nodded looking out the window at Cameron. He waved at me from the front doors and I waved back in return. "Did you talk to Cameron tonight?"

"Yeah, he explained everything. How far away is the new house."

"About 15 minutes from our current one."

We drove in silence. I was still taking everything that Cameron told me. It was going to make tomorrow a lot more awkward and bad depending if Christine was there. Logan pulled into the new driveway. The house was incredible, it was a mansion in Bel-Air but looked like our lake cabin back home.

"Logan. It's amazing." I said excitedly.

"We moved in while you were partying." He teased.

"I wasn't partying! I was dancing with my class." I said as stuck my tongue out at him.

"I'd be careful if I were you."

"I'm not scared of you."

"I know someone who you are afraid of."

"Who?"

"The Tickle Monster." He exclaimed and came closer to me. I squealed and ran off into the house. I ran through the house with Logan right behind me. I ran past the guys.

"What are you doing?"

"Logan's gonna tickle me." I yelled as I got farther away. Then I heard more pairs of footsteps running after me, which made me just run faster. There was only one problem. I didn't know where I could hide. It was a new house, so I didn't know where the good hiding places were yet. I ended running outside and felt the cool California breeze against my skin. I kicked off my shoes and ran barefoot across the grass. I always ran better barefoot.

"We're gonna get you Katie." I heard Logan yell at me. I picked up my speed and ran back into the house without the guys somehow catching me. I ran until I found my room. I found it and turns out the guys redid it. I was a lot bigger than my old one. You see normally they give me the master because I'm the only girl. Anyway I stopped when I got to my room. It was quiet for a minute and then I heard the guys running up the stairs. I figured I could hid in my closet, I just had to find it. I ran into the bathroom, I saw it and ran to see a good hiding place. I found a little bench that opened, so I hid in there. I was as quiet as I could be. I heard one of them come in my closet. The next thing I knew I was being lifted out of the bench by Kendall and brought into my room. I pounded on Kendall's back demanding him to put me down.

"Not a chance Katie." He laughed. He plopped my down on my bed, as the other guys crowded around me. I put on my puppy dog face. "Pwease don't tickle me." I begged. Carlos looked like he was about to give.

"Carlos, focus." James told Carlos. Carlos shook his head from side to side and then got a evil smirk on his face. Then they all started to tickle me, anywhere they could reach. They knew I was extremely deathly ticklish. Like you could poke me and I would laugh.

"S-STOP!"

"Did you guys here something?" James asked. They shook their heads in response. They did stop after a while and then didn't let me go though.

"Let me go." I said as I tried to get out off my bed.

"We aren't quite done yet." I knew what was next, I tried my best to get my arms to cover my torso. They were quicker than me though and raised my shirt below my sports bra. They blew raspberries on my stomach and ribs. They kept moving them around, so I didn't get them all in the same places. They also kinda blew raspberries to the music of Windows Down. Once they were done with the song, I was purple in the face, tears running down my cheeks and panting for breath.

"Now it's late, and Katie-Cat here should go to bed." Logan informed them before he poked my nose. I smiled and went to change into pjs and climbed into bed.

_*~The next morning~* _

Today was the last day of homecoming. The rival school football game and homecoming dance was tonight. I don't think I'm gonna go to the dance. It isn't my thing really, but I am totally going to the football game. It's tradition to wear the guys away jersey's on the homecoming game day. I was wearing William's because we are homecoming king and queen. I walked into my closet and grabbed an Under Armour compression long sleeve shirt to go under the jersey and skinny kick American Eagle jeans. I walked downstairs to grab some of James's amazing breakfast.

"Good morning." Kendall told me as I walked into the kitchen. Then getting a raised eyebrow from all the guys.

"Your wearing that to school?" James sternly asked me.

"It's gonna go under William's football jersey." I informed them.

"Are you going to the football game tonight?" Carlos asked me.

"I was planning on it. If it's ok with you guys?"

"Of course, I think we are going to. We haven't seen a high school football game since we were in Minnesota. Don't worry we are going to sit somewhere where no one can see us." Logan assured me.

"Well we better get you to school." Kendall stated. I ran up to my room and grabbed my backpack and met the guys in the car. We drove to school singing like idiots to the radio.

"Have a good day Katie. We love you." They said as they all kissed my cheek goodbye. I waved and walked into school. William was waiting for me with his jersey.

"Here you are my lady." He said as he offered his jersey to me and bowed. I giggled and put it on. We walked to my locker together. We were suppost to hang out today since we were royalty. I saw Cameron out of the corner of my eye, and I closed my locker and William and I walked to homeroom together.

"So how'd last night go?" William asked me.

"Fine I guess." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"I saw you and Cameron talking."

"I let him explain everything."

"And?" He said with a cheesy grin while nudging my shoulder.

"I had to go home. I might talk to him later today." I said and the bell rung. School has officially started. Homeroom when by fine and when the bell for class dismissal rung. I saw Cameron grab William and they walked out of class together. I shrugged it off and headed to my locker, William and I didn't have the next class together anyway.

* * *

**Cameron POV **

I was so bummed that Katie had to leave before I could asked her a very important question last night. So William and I had a plan for tonight at the game tonight. I really hope Katie's going. When I saw Katie this morning she looked perfect. Her brown hair perfectly straightened and her warrior paint on her cheeks bone really made them pop out. Her makeup was also perfect. When homeroom ended I made sure to grab William.

"So is she going to the game?"

"I didn't get that far. Don't worry I convince her to go so you plan will work." He assured me. I sighed hoping he was right. Mainly because I didn't have a backup plan. William and I decided to go our separate classes. I really hoped to talk to Katie soon.

* * *

**Katie POV**

English was ok. No homework so far, I really hoped I didn't have any this weekend. The guys and I already planned this weekend out. They wanted to celebrate me becoming homecoming Queen. I didn't think it was a big deal, but they sure did. The lunch bell rang. I headed to put my stuff away at my locker, I found that William was waiting for me. He held out his arms for me to link mine in his.

"My lady." He said as he bowed and circled his hand. I rolled my eyes.

"Are you going to do that all day?"

"Well, you are my queen" He said in his dorky way. I shut my locker and we headed to the cafeteria. We walked in together and everyone smiled at us. Apparently it's going around that we are dating now. We aren't we just have to act like it for homecoming. I grabbed lunch and sat down with William and his teammates which included Cameron. I sat in between Cameron and William.

"Are you going to the game, tonight. Queen Katie?" One of the lineman asked me.

"Yeah, I'm planning on it." I gave them a genuine smile. I saw Cameron let out a sigh of relief from the corner of my eyes.

"Will William Miller and Katie Knight, please report to the principal's office." The principal announced over the intercom. William and I looked at each other and then got up to head for the principal's office. Once we got there William asked.

"What's up, Principal D." The principal rolled his eyes playfully.

"Well, you to need to do a little photoshoot for the newspaper, right now." He then shooed us out. We ended up outside in front of the mascot, which happened to be a bear on it's hind legs. We took a couple of photos. I was on William back for a couple, then he held me bridal style, then finally we were both on the ground and he kissed my cheek for a couple flashes. After a while we went around the school for other pictures. This little photoshoot took about 2 hours. Thankfully the classes I had these hours were woodshop and gym class, which I only needed to show up to get credit. The principal cleared it with the teachers and I would get full credit for the day. School finished up amazingly, because Christine's dad removed her from the school and sent her to a private boarding school in Europe somewhere.

I walked out into the parking lot and found Kendall waiting for me. I smiled as I got into the car.

"I take it you had a pretty good day." He chuckled.

"I had a amazing day! Christine is going to some private boarding school in Europe and I don't have any homework for the weekend." I said literally bouncing up and down in my seat. Kendall laughed as he pulled out of the parking lot. Once we got home I logged on to Facebook and Twitter to see what was going on in everyone's life.

_Going to a boarding school in Poland. Great :P. _Was Christine's Facebook post. Turns out she has 100+ likes on it. I decided to like it to. Well before I knew it, we had to leave for the football game.

"Did one of you remember a camera to take pictures?" Logan yelled at the other three boys.

"We have our phones, Logan." They replied back at him.

We got to the field and I ran to find my classmates. We all had sticker warrior stickers saying "Go Bears". We all took pictures. I will hate pictures to this day. We were winning 14 to 3 at halftime.

"At this time, we would like to invite our homecoming queen, Katie Knight onto the feild. The football team has signed a football for our queen." The game announcer said. I headed down to the field and met William at center feild. He gave me the football and we posed for another picture. All of a sudden William had a microphone in hand.

"I believe, Cameron Anderson has a little surprise for our Queen." He said into the mircophone. Then he leaned down to whisper in my ear. "I will always be here for you, ok?" I nodded and gave him a smile. I then saw Cameron whisper something to one of the denfensive lineman, then he took off into the locker room. He came back with something behind his back and gave it to Cameron. Cameron then walked toward me and got on one knee. I looked at him shocked and speechless.

"Now Katie, I know a lot has happened between us." I nodded simply to confused and speechless to say anything.

"You may not be my queen, but will you make me a very happy boy and let me treat you like my princess." He said pulling a boquet of roses from behind his back. I stood there shocked and flattered all at the same time. The crowd awwed and I heard "Say yes Katie." Knowing it was probably one of my brothers. I nodded my head with a huge smile on my face. He then had a smlie creep on his face. He got up, picked me up and spun me around in a circle. Once he set me down, he moved in and kissed me. After a few seconds, I started to kiss back. When I heard This Kiss by Carly Rae Jepsen playing on the speakers.

That is how my first kiss went. It was better than I could ever imagine.

* * *

**Well Katie has had her first kiss. I was thinking the other day, I can't just end it with the kiss. Would you guys like it if I did some one shots of them dating?**

**Please Review and let me know :)**

**With lots of love, **

**Crazygurl5and11**


End file.
